Magical WHAT?!
by Youkaiko
Summary: A magical girls story -- Otaku no Doujinshi style! A text version of the kamishibai of the same name. (Too bad there's no pictures!)


Magical WHAT?!: The Text Version

Magical WHAT?!  
The Text Version

Written by Miku Ohshima and Rini K.   
Art by Miku Ohshima, et. al.   
Courtesy of New Earth Networks

Magical WHAT?! A story about... um... 

_You mean you don't know?!_

Once upon a time, there was two girls, and two boys. ^_^

_Aw man, not another "once upon a time" story!_

Like I said! There were two girls and two boys. Let's meet the girls, shall we?

_Sure, I guess. Whatever you say._

This is Serena. Serena is... a girl.

_Yes, I figured._

This is Chao. Chao is a girl too.

_Duh. Right. Just.. go on._

This is Lance and Professor Tomoe. They're the boy pals of our heroines.

There was once a mad scientist in the area who made...

_Octopus! (Hehehe)_

How did you know? Oh well. Anyway, he made octopus. Killer octopus trained in the art of Kendou.

_O.o()_

"I have finished my newest creation! The best fighting octopus this side of the Pacific Ocean, Matsu!"

_Hmm.. okkk..._

The mad scientist wanted Matsu for one reason: to steal Marshmallow Crystals. If he collected all 7 Marshmallow Crystals, they would form the Master Marshmallow.

_Now I *know* this is a parody. You just got hungry and narrated, DIDN'T YOU?!_

I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS KIND OF REJECTION!! I'M OUTTA HERE!! SEE YA!! 

_I'm sorry... _

^.^ Thankies! So, while the mad scientist was being weird with his baby octopus, Prof. Tomoe was telling jokes and... 

_Shh! I heard something!_

That scream must have been what you heard. Oh, wait! 

_Huh?_

OH NO! Lance's marshmallow crystal has been taken by Matsu! 

_Is that a *bad* thing?_

"Ahahaha! I have taken Lance's pure marshmallow! One more crystal and I can take over the world!" 

_Didn't Pinky and the Brain try that? u.u;_

"Lance... Lance... my poor Lance!" 

_ Serena, henshin yo!_

Serena does her transformation, and becomes... 

_What?_

MAGiCAL PRETTY BLUE! 

_o.o;_

"Stop right there! I am the blue clothed girl of American culture! I am Magical Pretty Blue!" 

_Doesn't that sound really familiar?_

"How dare you get marshmallow crystals from overpayed band boys?! In the name of Blue, you're punshed!" 

_o_O Yes, it is REALLY familiar._

"Blue Sugar Rope Attack!" 

_Oh jeez..._

And with a mighty whack, Matsu hits Pretty Blue! Wait... that's cheating! He's supposed to get hit! MODER! 

_No, technically he can do that. He's not a Daimon, you know._

^^; Oh yeah. Where'd the rose come from? Who yelled? 

_I thought YOU were supposed to know._

"I'm Magical Pretty Pink! Get ready to go 6 feet under!" 

_Ooh! I think she means buisness!_

Just then the Mad Scientist walks up. "Ah, it's the magical girls again. Nice to see you." 

_Hey, he looks familiar... doesn't he?_

"You know Reader-san, he looks *really* familiar! Kinda like Professor Tomoe. Doncha think, Tomoe?" 

_o_o Where IS Professor Tomoe?_

"I'm right here! =) " 

_Then who's the mad scientist??_

"I am... KOJIROU OF ROCKET DAN!! Ahahahaha!" 

_What a turn of events._

"Now Matsu! Take Lance's crystal and we'll be finished." 

_Good, Lance is going to die now._

"Not if I can help it! Sure, Lance doesn't need a marshmallow, but Serena loves him and that's good enough incentive for me!" 

_Ganbatte, Pretty Pink!_

"Pink Spiral Pink Thwack!" 

_That's gotta hurt._

Pretty Pink hit Matsu until he was subdued, and the marshmallow crystal followed her. 

_You go, girl._

The marshmallow crystal found its way into Lance's heart, and he was all better. 

_Aw darn! u_u I'm siding with Kojirou on this one._

Um, ok...? HEY! Isn't anyone going to do anything about Kojirou? 

_Hey Blue..._

"Super Red, make up!" 

"I am Super Red! Now I will punish you in the name of, um, Red!" 

_I smell a rip-off._

Using the powers of the moon and the colour red... 

...Kojirou was beaten rather sadly. 

_::snicker::_

Like always, Kojirou and the Rocket Gang have a bad feeling. 

_Can I go home now?_

NO! I'm not done. You prolly don't know what happens to our heroines. 

_Does it matter?_

It matters. Anyway, Serena happily went on ogling at Lance and they lived happily ever after, except when Lance's pension checks stopped coming. 

_Sounds normal. And Chao?_

Well... Prof. Tomoe told her that he had to go back home to his daughter Hotaru and it was over. Poor Chao! 

_;_;_

Don't cry, dear reader! Ichijouji Ken fell in love with her. She was shocked. 

_Great, I think. Right?_

It is, because now they are betrothed! ^_^ 

_But what about Matsu?_

Kojirou eventually abandoned him to the streets of Philadelphia. But poor Matsu's body didn't last long, and he became a Peep Marshmallow. 

_So everything's ok?_

For the most part, yes. Our fantastic four end their adventure here, in this panel. 

_So this must be..._

The End! 

Miku Ohshima as Chao (Pretty Pink)  
And Lance's screaming voice 

Rini K. as Serena (Pretty Blue/Super Red) 

Miki Shinichirou as Kojirou 

About The Creators 

Miku Ohshima is currently a student at Miskatonic University who enjoys playing music, anime, writing, drawing, and theatre. 

Rini K. is a cute little kid who likes Barbies, Brittney Spears, and Lance Bass of Nsync. She watches Sailormoon, Pokemon, Digimon Adventure, and Cardcaptor Sakura (because of Hoppy). 


End file.
